


Warming Up

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Warming Up

Harry's nails dug into the wall behind him as his hips snapped forward, his cock sliding into Severus's mouth. Harry hadn't anticipated being on the receiving end of Severus's oral fixation at least once a day. It made his knees weak and his heart race. 

And that was just from looking down at Severus sucking him.

"Please," he begged, a hand moving to Severus's hair, trying to push deeper down his throat.

Severus licked the head with the flat of his tongue, looking up at Harry, grinning evilly.

"I'm only warming up."

Harry groaned while his traitorous cock twitched happily.


End file.
